The Same Old Beginning!
by shadowmimic
Summary: What happens if the things you didn't predict arises at the 4th ninja world war.
1. The end!

**This story follows the manga and from manga 571 not the anime, it will have lot of oc's inside so if you don't like don't read. Disclaimer- I do not own naruto only the storyline and the ocs.**

'KABOOM!' the Bijuu spheres clash. The Kyuubi's sphere moved below the other to give it a good impact but suddenly a huge blast occurs pushing all things back. The Bijuus goes back sliding and the Kyuubi with Naruto goes flying back.

Gyuuki watches with confident, 'Kurama will protect him', but as he was watching, the Kyuubi disappeared leaving Naruto in his normal form.

'Now it's the time to help!' the Gyuuki rushes to prevent Naruto getting a blow to the head. Just as he was about to hit the ground the eight tails caught him. Naruto lies still grunting but after a while he tries to get up.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Gyuuki when he saw Naruto falling from his feet.

"…..I'm fine…" assured the so-called boy with a grunt.

Kakashi was watching this from distance through his sharingan.

"Gai… now's the chance to attack, the bijuus should have a little chakra left by now," suggested Kakashi.

"Ok! Let the youth spring begin!" expressed Gai with a twinkling smile.

"Whatever, let's get going", muttered Kakashi under his breath.

Naruto managed to stand, Gyuuki got shocked to see Naruto's clothes all shredded from here and there. Naruto tries to get down off his hand but he falls.

'Naruto couldn't even land a one feet properly! He must've used up ALL of his chakra…. I don't like where this is going ,'said Gyuuki to Bee.

'Motha fucka , I'm outta raps for this situation,' answered Bee.

'I guess we should-!' Gyuuki stopped in midway.

'Chidori !' shouted Kakashi as he dashed towards the masked man behind his back.

'You aren't getting away-!' Kakashi stopped in between, his hand stopped just an inch far from the masked man's shoulder. Kakashi looked down to see the white beast with the horn, had pierced through his heart with its horn. Kakashi's feet were up in the air, he was shocked for a while then he became expression less. The chidori shrunk and gradually there was no sign of it. He kept his hands in the horn and tried to push himself out of it but he was just too _weak_ now.

"Kakashi!" yelled Gai jumping beside him out of nowhere. In an instant the white beast shook its head and it swung Kakashi away. Gai rushed after him as Kakashi went flying.

'How could he see it…. Oh, the rinnegan…. That beasts fast….' Kakashi's thoughts got interrupted as his head hit the ground with a _painful_ thud. Gai arrived but was late, blood was flowing rapidly from his chest and dripped behind his head.

"Kakashi! You are not dead, are you?" enquired Gai anxiously. Kakashi was silent, eyes open but his breath was getting heavier.

"Did you …..say something?" asked Kakashi in a faint voice looking at Gai.

By now tears were gathering in Gai's eyes," Man! You don't have to act so cool even at the heck of time!" shouted Gai furiously but with sadness.

"...I think ….. I am dying," was Kakashi's response. Gai was dead silent but tears were dropping from his eyes.

".. I am still… the worthless guy…. Which I used to be…I couldn't protect….ANYONE…" muttered Kakashi looking at the night sky but the last word had anger in it.

"….. Kakashi…."Gai told in confusion.

"I thought that…. Sasuke was….the best pupil….but…. I finally learned….who it was….and I wasn't….able to protect him…" murmered Kakashi with grief.

"Kakashi…don't say that," responded Gai.

"I'm not someone worth…..for such… amazing students….. Sasuke…. Sakura and …. Naruto…" with this Kakashi closed his eyes.

'I'm coming this time Obito, Rin, dad, sensei and mother,' Kakashi spoke inside himself as the light was getting faint.

" Good Bye," said Kakashi as his heartbeat stopped.

Gai had no time to react because of a certain boy's distraction.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto, getting up from the ground makes a dash for the masked man furiously without a thought but after a few steps, out of exhaustion, his face hit the ground with a thud.

"What….did you do to him?" questioned Naruto, getting up again, grunting. This time he did get up but very weary.

" I killed him," he answered simply.

Naruto was quiet but rage was building up of him just like the time he fought Orochimaru. But he didn't get his fox form as the chakra was used up, instead he gathered the bits of chakra he had and formed the final attack. A normal rasengan was all he can do for now. His aim was the masked man,' He can't do his _slipping _jutsu because the edoi tensei and controlling them takes a lot of accuracy and chakra which obvious Kakashi sensei showed me but….If the odd happens …just hope for the best.'

The rasengan was at full pace now, he dashed towards the man with his arm raised for a vital blow. The masked man couldn't run or dodge because his entire focus had to be on the bijuu's and can't use his special technique because he couldn't waste chakra, just like Naruto thought.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as it touched the masked man's cloak and made a hole through but the next minute his movement's stopped.

'Damn it's the beast with the horn again,' he thought as he looked down to see the beast had pierced through his stomach with its blood-stained horn. Before the Rasengan chould shrink he raised his arm vigorously with pure will power and gave the beast the full impact of the Rasengan to its lower side.

"Rasengan," said Naruto faintly.

As soon as it received the attack it slid back throwing Naruto to the ground. But it could not hold its ground for long as it fell ,grunting over the pain.

'One down,' thought Naruto but something suddenly hit him, his pierced stomach hurt severly and blood was all over him.

"I didn't hit a vital point because the jinchuuriki must be alive to extract the bijuu out of it," said the masked man.

" Now you won't be able to move because the wound is severe and you are out of chakra and don't try to move that'll just hurt yourself more," lectured the masked man.

"I won't give-!" Naruto stopped in pain as he felt something was being taken away from him. He looked above to see _that_ thing extracting Kurama out from him. The more it got pulled the worse he felt as if his life was being taken away. Narotu's persistence helped him to sit up and he tries to get it back in, somehow he manages to pull it in a little by grabbing into the bijuu and wincing out of pain. Suddenly the extracting stopped in midway and it didn't move an inch.

"That should do it to keep you from moving, I must first of all get the eight tailed jin-!" the masked man couldn't say more as he was kicked by someone jumping from the air!

"What!" the masked man exclaimed as he fell down with a grunt.

'It's the _other _Madara,' Naruto thought as he notices the Sharingan and his appearance.

Madara lands on the masked man's body making him unable to move.

" So we meet again Kyuubi," Madara greeted with a smirk.

' But wasn't he rounded by the five kages….could he….no he couldn't …. Then how…-…Ah! That's right where's the mummy man?…but he can't handle all of them….. they must've….. granny Tsunade…Gaara.' Naruto's thoughts kept flowing but was distracted.

"I am sure the Kyuubi will do just fine without the eight tails and the rest," Madara said as the Kyuubi was being pulled out. Naruto tries to grab it in but this time it was just too powerful. Kurama was being pulled out entirely.

"Ghaah!" roared Kurama as he left Naruto's body.

"What are you doing?" the masked man screamed but he got no response. So he used his slipping jutsu and disappeared through the ground. Madara noticing it walked to the extracting _statue_ and touched it.

"Now I'm the one in charge," said Madara as he passed stares with his mangekyou sharingan to each and every beast.

"Fuck you Kabuto!" said the masked man appearing from a distance.

"You're gonna ruin the plan!" excaimed the masked man without hesitation.

"NARUTO!" shouted Gyuuki and Gai at once and dashed towards him as they saw him falling to the ground.

"Now there's nothing we can do once the bijuu has been extracted from the body there's no sealing back." affirmed the masked man.

Just as they were about to reach him the two tails and three tails came in between them. The one tails growled pushing Gai back. The eight tails strived forward but a tail swung and hit him, he slid back.

" The moon's eye plan, for it to work properly the bijuus must be sealed within the order," assured the masked man.

Naruto laid back, his breathe getting heavier by each second, his will power usually does miraculous things but this time it wouldn't work. He was also somewhat sure he was going to die. He had no time to recall his past memories because his heartbeat stopped.

"But now I don't know what's gonna happen even if he seals the eight tails it might still go berserk," recommended the masked man.

Kabuto all this while was thinking whether he should seal the eight tails or carry on with the plan. He finally made up his mind to seal in the eight tails then finish the plan.

The three tails blew up a water prison and captured the Gyuuki. Water prisons are deadly once caught there's no escaping it except the user should be lured away. In this case there was no luring away because everyone had their own battles.

'Is this the end?' asked Gyuuki to Bee. Bee was silent and couldn't think of an answer because Gyuuki was being pulled out of him.

"Kabuto you thought you knew everything but you don't, you have got no idea of what's going to happen now," said the masked man.

"Gyuuuuki!" shrieked Bee as it was leaving him and returning to normal.

The _statue _opened an eye after sucking the Kyuubi and another eye was preparing to open as the Gyuuki was sucked in.

'Did we lose the war?' Bee questioned himself but he knew it was the positive and it was the last thing he thought because his breathe stopped.

"….. Ah! …. I think now I know what will happen… that is through my experiments… we might…" continued the masked man.

By now Gai passed out due to the drain of chakra but he did manage to wound the two tails and stop its movements. Madara observing the battle field figured there were no more interruptions. The _statue _opened the last eye as the Gyuuki's extraction was complete. And suddenly another pair of hands came out of it and extracted the other bijuus out of their jinchuriki. Well they were already dead but he did it to make sure that it won't be used against him.

"We might… just might….go back in time!... but it won't be an illusion…. The power of all ten beasts…. Can do things that are known as impossible…. But what time will it go back to?... and I doubt seriously that anyone will remember that they have gone back in time…but however it is I should keep my guard up about Kabuto….."revealed the masked man, going into the matter deeply. He didn't make any counter moves because he knew nothing would work after the extraction has been completed.

Madara started making a set of seals which hasn't been seen before. At this time all the divisions had turned the tides except division 4 which Gaara and the other Kages fought in. The half of the division had been swiped; Temari and Gaara remained out of the half all sweaty and panting. The 4 Kages had been killed; Gaara figured the third Tsuchikage let him be the last because he thought that he must be the weakest.

'I'll show him who's weak,' thought Gaara as he moved his hand guiding the sand.

"But the main question is… will everything remain the same?" the masked man told the last few words loudly. The masked man was standing on top of the tree no one heard his predictions but he could see clearly everything from above.

"Oh! Lord of peace may you end all the war and cast a peaceful genjutsu among all!" with this Madara finished his seals and blew air around him. The _statue _closed all its eyes.

As just about sand was to touch him, it froze, Gaara tried to move it by making a more strong move but it wouldn't move instead his movements froze. Temari saw his hand's in the air without moving and got confused. Next the Tsuchikage's movements stopped, his bandages was no longer flying about he stood still.

"Gaara what's happening?" asked Temari, having no idea of what's happening. In a flash, the remaining half of the division froze.

"…..We froze….." answers Gaara simply. Even if they body was still they could talk.

"…." Tsuchikage was silent. Kabuto was no longer talking over him, he took Madara's body as a speaker.

The masked man, everyone else foes and the enemies just froze where they were but still voices of confusion could be heard. Sasuke froze on his way to the battle fields, Sakura froze with her hands on a injured ninja. The people passed out were as they were. Madara didn't freeze because his hand was kept again on the _statue._

Somewhere in the shadows a person wearing a cloak followed by a much shorter one was walking.

" Come on lets head _home_," spoke the taller one realizing the short one had stopped walking.

"I… can't move," said the shorter one. The taller one turns around and saw some people walking by and after they passed them, they stood on their tracks. The cloaked person moved towards where some lights could be seen leaving the shorter one. When the person reached there a bunch of people just froze, the figure's confusion and heart beat grew fast.

" Something's wrong," suggested the person and ran to the shorter one.

" What's happening nii-chan?"questioned the smaller one worried.

"Don't worry I'm with you" said the figure. A second later the lights stopped flickering, the faint wind stopped it's breeze.

"Everything just froze but why am I not froze?" asked the taller one

"Because you are-!" the short one couldn't talk anymore, the quiet chatter stopped.

"Why did you stop?"there was no response. "Eh?" yet there was no response. The taller figure clutched the latter's shoulder looking into the figure's eyes.

"Whatever happens I will protect you" responded the taller figure.

"Hehhhaaee! The Moon Eye plan is resurrected!" shouted Madara. Then unpredictably he froze when he realizes that he let go of the _statue_. The _statue _opened all of its eyes widely. No more chatter could be heard, no one could talk anymore but they still had their sense with them.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!," affirmed Kabuto frozen on his spot.

The _statue _opened its head with a roar and let out a burst of shockwaves into the air mixed with light and darkness for a few minutes. The eyes closed one by one and when the last one closed the exhaling stopped.

All of a sudden the surroundings changed into a plain background, with rays of light passing through in the left direction it was like as if they were inside a black sphere with light rays.

The _statue _had two unnoticed small eyes in top of its head; one eye opened making the _black sphere_ go berserk. The _sphere _was no longer black it went colorless, this time everyone's sense was vanished.

"Aahh!" The mysterious cloaked figure lost its sense and fell from its feet clutching its head. The figure let go of its head and grabbed the shorter one's leg whom was frozen for a while.

"I will protect you," assured the figure persistently as it closed its eyes and completely lost its sense but the hand was still on the ladder's leg.

Everyone's mind was being played with by the _statue_ even the dead ones. Gaara's mind focused on his childhood making him remember the pain. Sakura's remembered Sasuke bringing her guilt of betrayal of love. Sasuke remembered the worst it was _that night_ bringing more hatred into his heart. Naruto' mind was crushed with, those cold eyes, Sasuke's betrayal, his parents, Jiraiya's death and most of all losing the war. Kakashi remembered the death of his parents, sensei and importantly his friends. Everyone remembered even the little pain they had.

The eye that was opened now closed making the other eye open. This time it changed the pain into happiness; Sasuke lived a happy life with his clan. Naruto had his parents by his side, Kurama was no longer within him. Gaara had his mother, no Shukaku in him and only happiness. All the people's pain was turned into how they wanted it to be.

The eye locked itself and remained as it was for a while. Then both the eyes freed themselves revealing a dark eye and the other light. It was no more mind playing in this turn it was happening for real the sphere divided itself into two.

The right part was only light but the left one was dark. The opposites gathered under their feet and mixed themselves together creating a sucking hole. Everyone, everything was sucked in the hole even the people who were not included in the war. After its duty was finished it created a loud explosion which would have shook everything but nothing was left standing.

There was no sucking hole anymore all the people had vanished. The background changed into a mass of visions showing the past, the problems which created this war. No speech could be heard in the visions or reality because it was moving in the speed of light.

**This was the first chapter I am sure it sucked, am repeating it if you don't like don't read, and please be a little nice when commenting cause this is my first story and point out any errors.**


	2. Introduction!

The vision focused on a fighting scene between Uchiha Madara and the 1st Hokage. The combat was going on very fast after a lot of wood techniques and eye genjutsu. The finale was decided, Madara lay on the top of the valley it almost looked like as if he was killed. Then the vision rapidly changed to the scene the Uchiha clan was isolated from the rest of the village by decisions of the 2nd Hokage and Konohagakure's elders.

The next vision focused on something like a war and the results of it is the battle field was totally destroyed. The next act was an old man with white, spiky, long hair, walking amongst lots of fallen rocks and comes to a stop when he notices a young boy under one of the rocks half crushed by it.

There were visions in between that couldn't be recognized but it only meant one thing, the bijuu's were getting sealed within the Jinchuuriki. The Shukaku was sealed within Gaara before delivery, the next thing, he was lying down next to his mother and after some words the mother closed her eyes.

Things that happened after was very identical because, Kushina had put up a chain barrier around the nine tails. Minato with the dead demon seal has a talk with Kushina but only the lips moving can be seen. The jutsu is begun and a cursed hand comes through Minato, extracting the nine tails and absorbing it. It shrunk half its size, Minato moves to where the ceremonial throne was set up with Naruto. He grabs the child but puts him back as he saw the chains breaking. He rushes toward Kushina, as he saw a huge and sharp nail heading for the child. In an instant, the parents were pierced by the nine tails nail instead of the child. And then chains came up and tied the nine tails, Minato summoned Gamatora and after a talk he vanished. Minato took out a paper with seals and wrote something in it with their blood. After this lip movements could be seen. A sealing jutsu was performed and the nine tails was being sealed into Naruto before the nine tails could be fully absorbed it let out a huge red ball of chakra. Kushina tried grabbing it with her chains but it had no form so it wouldn't stay still. The ball was just floating in front of their faces because when Kurama let it out his face was the only part that wasn't absorbed and it was right below them. Minato reached out his hand with the paper but it wasn't close enough to touch it so Kushina touched the paper and put her hand on top of his. Chains filled with chakra rushed from within the paper and this time the chains caught it and it tightened around it. The paper was pasted on to the no form chakra and it absurdly flew up into the sky.

Suddenly the scene changed, Orochimaru dashed from the sewers and past his team members as he left the village without a second thought.

Yahiko was standing ahead a group of people wearing black robes and red clouds in it followed by Nagato and Konan. Then after some unknown happenings, Yahiko was stabbed by Nagato. The ladder let out a roar of anger and after some rapid movements. He was standing on top of a load of masked men, blood all over the place and all splashed on his body.

Somewhere in an unknown place a kid was falling from the sky in silence, a leaf ninja followed by some others rushed towards the kid and caught it. The next scene the Uchiha clan was slaughtered by its own two clansmen, Sasuke's face hit the ground while Itachi walked away.

A small Inn on a deserted area was on fire, isolated , the only thing which showed sign of inhabitants in that area was blood outside the Inn, making the scene look like the remains of a battle.

That was the end, these visions were not displayed on a screen or either a part but it felt like all happened for real but in the speed of light and the people caught in this mass disaster had vanished into thin air. It seemed as the characters really existed and was not just a mere image of the past and like the casualties of the war were also playing a part in the visions of reality. Then everything turns black for ten minutes and suddenly everything reappears. It reveals the old Shinobi world with the same villages.

"Iruka Sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me…have to be on the same team as that prick over there?!" questioned Naruto pointing at Sasuke.

"Hold on Naruto, there is still one more team member….." Iruka said looking at the paper in his hand.

"You'll meet that person soon…" Iruka said looking at an empty desk and chair.

"And Sasuke's grades were the best of all 27 graduates and yours were **dead last** and we do have to keep the teams in balance." Finished Iruka.

"Bah…. Just don't get in my way… dead last" commented Sasuke.

"What did you call me?" asked Naruto gritting his teeth.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"Hard of hearing?" criticized Sasuke. The argument continued making Iruka sigh.

_Let's hope this'll work out. Even with Naruto, Sasuke and the OTHER teammate,_ thought Iruka.

"Ok, now take a break," said Iruka as he dismissed the class.

"Man isn't their anything nice to do?" complained Naruto eating a bag of chips, sitting on a roof.

"Hehe," snickered Naruto when he saw Sasuke standing below.

"Whew that was close….I was barely able to hold the henge because of my stomach ache," said Naruto sitting in the washroom.

"Henge" exclaimed Naruto and transformed into Sasuke and headed out.

"You're…..annoying," with this Sasuke completed his speech.

"I'm ready now!" shouted another Sasuke running towards Sakura but stopped dead as he reached Sakura to realize that the real Sasuke was there.

"Huh what's happening?" demanded a confused Sakura looking at the two Sasuke's in front of her.

"Naruto transformed into me" replies both the Sasuke's calmly.

"Oh….," she assumes. Then she realizes something, " now it makes sense why I thought that Sasuke kun's personality just changed and I am sure it was Naruto who called me annoying because Sasuke kun would never call me annoying…." She presumed raising a fist at a random Sasuke.

Both the Sasuke's sighed and clutched their forehead shaking their heads due to her misunderstanding.

"What was that for?" enquired Sakura puzzled.

"Because….." started off one Sasuke but stopped due to his stomach ache wincing.

The henge jutsu wore off revealing Naruto clutching his stomach.

"So it was you…" confirmed Sakura preparing her hand for a punch.

Before the punch could be delivered, Naruto spun around and ran shouting "Aaahh! Diarrhea…"

"That's what you get for being late!" shouted Naruto as he squeezed the blackboard eraser to the half closed door.

"Geez … I'm not involved," complained Sakura but that wasn't real. Her inner self was excited at the mischievous thought _I love these kind of stuff._

"Pfft…. Like a jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap," remarked Sasuke.

Then a hand comes from outside and moves the sideward door causing the eraser to fall and hit his head suddenly. That is, for him.

"Whahhaah," chuckled Naruto. "You fell for it! You fell for it!" mocked Naruto.

"I'm so sorry sensei I tried to stop Naruto but….." apologized Sakura but inner Sakura had different feelings, _Ok! Ok!_ _That worked better than imagined._

_He doesn't seem very reliable….is this really a jounin? _Thought Sasuke, confused.

As soon as Kakashi entered the room, someone appeared in a chair behind Sasuke wearing a dark baggy cloak, a hood covering his head and positioned himself on top of the desk, sitting.

"Mmmm….how can I say this?" started Kakashi rubbing his cheeks thinking of what to say next.

"My first impression is…I don't like you guys." Told Kakashi simply.

"Not even one" finished Kakashi looking around the classroom passing a glance at everyone and that mysterious person who just sat on the table quietly unnoticed by any of the newly graduated Chunin.

Naruto, Sakura and that mysterious person shown in the shadows was silent, they didn't know what to say but Sasuke just closed his eyes to the very blunt impression the older Jounin had just told them.

"Oh….me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi…. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes," introduced Kakashi. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were in the roof top introducing themselves.

"Dreams for the future….hmm, and I have lots of hobbies…" finished Kakashi, well he didn't finish it he just stopped it there since he never even started.

"So…all he told us….is his name?" grumbled Sakura.

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right" Kakashi changed the subject.

"You were late Kakashi…. And wait did they just call you….sensei? Hahaa" half commented, questioned and laughed the mysterious figure in a loud voice leaning on to a tree which was planted on the roof top not looking their way.

By this time Naruto and Sakura got up instantly out of inquisitiveness and shock from not noticing him. Sasuke just turned his head to look at the man that the remark belonged, confused but not that bothered about it _Who is this guy? _Asked Sasuke to himself as he didn't go over the trouble of standing up.

The pink haired girl and the blond stood there staring at the cloaked person. Kakashi was just silent as he was not even fazed by a sudden remark and didn't even think of talking back.

"What about you…aren't you late too?" criticized Sakura.

"You are an imposter, aren't you?!" shouted Naruto out of curiosity clenching his fist lightly.

"Hey, hey, calm down," soothed Kakashi glancing over his two alarmed students and then whipping his head to the direction the man was standing which was to his right.

"Would you mind coming over here? And call me whatever you want" requested Kakashi but in an ordering voice and a little louder than his normal sound.

The figure didn't reply just pulled itself from the tree and headed towards to the other three, went past them without even a glance and sat on the left to Naruto. All they could notice that it wore a dark blue cloak around it and its face hid in the hood.

"Hey, who the heck do you think you are?" Naruto was furious because he realized that he didn't get any attention and was just walked past by a stranger who went and sat on his place.

_This guy! He's pissing me of and does he even know that his ass is on my place! Or is he purposely trying to irritate me! Well if that is what he wanted than he succeeded pretending like I didn't exist walking past me without even a glance and ironically sitting in my place. Well it was not like I was expecting a smile from him but at least a glance? Aargh! He is just like Sasuke or maybe worse! That's it I'm beating him down. _Naruto assumed raising a fist.

"Can you guys settle the matter later, we really need to get going?" stated Kakashi, passing a stern look to Naruto in a very loud voice that almost sounded like as if he literally shouted those words but he didn't he kept his hold.

"Fine…" said Naruto gritting his teeth, a little bit shocked at Kakashi's voice level, releasing his clenched fist, sat down next to the stranger.

_I'm not scared of you if you think I'm just gonna run you're dead wrong see I even sat next to you and mind you that was my place. Ah anyway I don't care about that anymore I'm not a baby to argue over such a stupid thing….Haha that's it from now on you will be the one that's gonna be afraid of me! Hhaahaaahah, _Naruto snickered inside himself as he thought of a devilish plan.

"Ok now introduce yourself, from the right," ordered Kakashi still keeping his loudness looking at the stranger.

_What a stubborn kid…. He didn't get irritated and move away instead he sat right next to him….What is he thinking….Aahh the hard-to-understand characters, _considered Kakashi as he saw Naruto smirk with a bulb lighten up on top of his head literally.

There was silence for few minutes; they were expecting the stranger to answer, but that particular man was looking away.

Naruto and Sakura passed a glance of confusion and annoyance, Naruto shook the man's shoulder by giving it a hard nudge purposely. It only raised its head from the ground which it was facing since it sat, to look at Kakashi's direction.

"How about you start?" asked Kakashi in a louder voice.

"Me?" the ladder enquired loudly reaching his hands up to his hears, inside the head and removing something from it.

_Now, I don't have to talk loud, _concluded Kakashi sighing.

"How…..do I start?" questioned the speaker, looking at Kakashi.

_Just few minutes ago Kakashi sensei told us what he wanted to know…He's dumb, despite how he acts…..maybe he's dumber than Naruto, _thought Sakura preparing an answer.

"You begin by telling your name" suggested Sakura minding her words as he was a stranger and she didn't want to cause havoc.

"My…name?" the stranger asked another question, facing Sakura. This time none of them were annoyed just confused except Kakashi.

The one supposed to introduce himself was very quiet for a few minutes then finally came up with an option.

"How about I go last?" affirmed the stranger, staring at Kakashi.

_Oh well.._, thought Kakashi and decided to go on as he didn't want any more argument.

"Ok then, the next one" instructed Kakashi.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto," begun Naruto. When he finished telling his likes and dislikes, he told his dream that astonished everyone.

"is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence"

Kakashi's eyes grew wide and he assumed to himself, _he's grown in an interesting way._

After Naruto was finished the stranger stared at Naruto which Naruto responded with a "What?" to which the stranger just shook himself, whipped his head to face the ground and answered with a small "Nothing".

Naruto was taken aback, _Hey wait wasn't he supposed to ignore me, and then why was he staring at me and wait this is getting too confusing, did I just hear some happiness like he smiled when he said 'Nothing' to me? Ya I'm sure it was .Wasn't he supposed to hate me? Hey wait a second why does he need to hate me I didn't do anything to him. Yaa that's it and why do I keep recalling the phrase 'wasn't he supposed to hate me?' Well it's not like everyone __**has**__ to hate me!____Dattebyo I've made up my mind I'll try talking with him later and even make a friend!, _Naruto was excited at this idea that just popped into his mind that he forgot about his mischievous prank idea to stalk the guy when he left to his house, to tie a bucket of water to a screw near the edge top of his house door that when he opens it the next day it would fall on his head and the water will splash on his head that is if it was a strong push if it was a light push it would just tilt and water will splash on him. And then apply oil on his doorway that when he takes his next step he would slip and slide and eventually fall. Then to crash the door if it was locked, put super glue all over his floor and write at the back of his clothes "loser". And Naruto did think of making the next day for the stranger even more dreadful and then he had some sympathy on the stranger conceiving himself telling that it would be a crime to do anymore and let his plan off with that point.

He was too deep in his thought that he only snapped out of it when Sakura finished introducing herself. To his astonishment he found the stranger staring at Sakura too.

_Ok. This is weird. He is particularly staring at me! How should I respond!,_ inquired Sakura but got disturbed as her inner self started screaming inside her _Maybe he likes me! And by his acts he is cool but not as much as Sasuke but better than Naruto maybe I should ask him out on a date! __**Wait! **_Interrupted Sakura, _**Sasuke **__is my prince not some stranger I don't even know about and besides he is dumb, rude and he might already have a girlfriend and since he is here on the rooftop with us that must mean he is our fourth teammate…..So it's decided he's just a friend since he's on the same team and all, _concluded Sakura deciding to respond with a smile as she did. To her surprise he did talk back to her.

"Hey," he said lightly as he rose his right hand to his forehead touched it quickly and swung his arm back down.

_Oh My God! He did talk and he even somewhat saluted you!_ Shouted the inner self _Yaa I'm shocked but a salute is not you do to someone you have a crush on and besides he seems friendly, He is just a friend. He is not as bad as he acted before, _affirmed Sakura.

_I hit the jackpot! He __**is **__a good guy! Doubt confirmed! _Naruto's thought was racing up and down with his new idea but everyone had to snap out of their thoughts has they heard a phrase that couldn't be ignored.

"…To kill a certain man." Sasuke told as he finished his introduction. Everyone's visible eyes widened as hearing that.

_I hope that the certain man isn't me, _sulked Naruto a little dumfounded on the inside.

_Cool! _Was what Sakura could think at that vengeful ambition.

_Like I thought, _stated Kakashi.

"Nice dream you got there," the stranger commented dryly, drifting everyone's gaze to him.

_What? _Sasuke questioned, taken aback.

"Hmph," Sasuke replied and turned his head away.

The stranger was silent for a few moments looking at him and suddenly spat out "Asshole!" to his classmates' bewilderment.

Now Sakura was glaring at him a nerve popping out_ don't you dare call him an asshole you're the asshole not him!_

_Awesome! Serves that bastard right!_ Exclaimed Naruto.

_I have a bad feeling….._ sighed Kakashi.

…_What? _Sasuke was bewildered at that statement. _Is it this guy's hobby to irritate people or what and why did he even call me an asshole?_

"Whatever," replied Sasuke.

"Hmph. A jerk who won't talk….," Said the stranger with a small chuckle.

Before Sasuke could answer he got disturbed by another rude remark from the same person but this time it wasn't directed at him.

"And an idiot who's dream is to get killed," wisecracked the stranger.

It didn't take that much time to understand who he was talking about except for that particular person.

_Yeah I agree that Sasuke is an idiot but wait wasn't his dream to kill instead of being killed?, _Wondered Naruto not understanding that this remark was directed at him.

_Being hokage was meant to be killed? _Questioned Sakura not recognizing the meaning of that phrase.

_What is he talking about? Well it is not my problem it's Naruto's, _thought Sasuke.

_Sarcasm huh? I wonder where he got that from but it is not that intelligent since Naruto was the only one who didn't understand it but he did succeed even though it was half of a real sarcasm….but he truly didn't have to call being hokage meant dying…. Maybe trying to get his hopes down…. _Suggested Kakashi.

"Wait…..are you talking about me?" realization hit Naruto when he didn't hear anyone respond.

To this the stranger didn't answer but Sasuke answered with a small "Pfft."

"You…..You have no right to go insult other people's dream! You bastard!" shouted Naruto infuriated by his dream being ridiculed by someone he didn't even know.

"What do you know about the rights I have and not?" inquired the stranger.

"Whatever! You're someone lame as to not know what an introduction is! So you have no excuse to talk about my dream!" Naruto come backed.

"Hahaha… lame? Me? You're the one who only understood what I was talking about after five minutes!" replied the stranger.

"Th-that doesn't have any relationship to my dream! And I'll tell you if you're lame or not after hearing your introduction!"

"Oohh now I'm scared of being called lame~~"

"Aargh I've had enough!"

"What if I don't introduce myself? Then what will you do?"

"Th-then y-," Naruto was disturbed as someone interrupted him.

"Then that means you are scared of being called lame," finished Sasuke, facing the blue skies, with a comeback to the remark he got earlier.

_Or maybe of something even more….._ assumed Kakashi.

As the stranger and Naruto opened their mouths and was about to remark or follow the comment. Kakashi help up a hand as a sign to stop with a loud and intimidating "Listen."

"If you three want to prove whose superior and inferior do it in your missions. It's better than verbally arguing isn't it?" questioned Kakashi giving a solution to their problems.

It did soothe the atmosphere as Naruto's face relaxed and leant back while the stranger just folded his arms and also leant back.

_I get a point before we even start don't I? _Considered Sasuke as he smirked.

_Their argument it's so fast-paced I had no place to butt in! _concluded Sakura after it went quiet.

"Now it's you" told Kakashi, looking at the stranger.

"Do I really have to?" asked the stranger.

"You know me right? So then why bother?" complained the Stranger.

_Aaah this is bothersome,_ thought Kakashi ironically as he prepared for his so-called persuasion.

"Look….. I may know you but these three don't and I have got no clue of what your dream is" said Kakashi in a very annoyed voice.

"Fine" replied the stranger. All this time between the conversation, the three were confused with the fact that the stranger and Kakashi knew each other.

"….." the stranger was silent.

"Well ?" Sakura enquired.

"Why should I tell them my name? Why would I tell them my likes and dislikes? Why the heck would I tell them my dreams? Why the fuck is there something stupid as an Introduction?" spat the stranger, facing the ground much to everyone's surprise.

_I thought something like that would be the reply, _thought Kakashi and he deeply exhaled thinking about their survival training tomorrow.

_Th-that nerve! What an asshole!, _remarked Sakura nerves popping out of her head.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response a little smirk playing on his lips. _This guy's speech is vulgar and _

_straight to the point, quite interesting but also very dumb._

_He's interesting …might as well annoy him more_, an idea popped out of Naruto's mind.

"Would you at least tell us your dream?" pushed Naruto.

The stranger turned his head to Naruto stared at Naruto for a while well that's what Naruto

thought because his hood covered half of his face.

"….. No wa-," started the stranger but got disturbed.

"Yeah you should at least tell us what you like." Joined Sakura as she thought of taking revenge

on the stranger who called her beloved an asshole.

"Nope please fuck off I'm not interested on introducing myself." The stranger said as he put his

hands inside his hood picked something up putting it lightly in his ears and then looking away to

the tree.

_That's it I'm so going on with my plan! _Reckoned Naruto clasping his hands together tightly.

_What a rude boy! _Exclaimed Sakura annoyed.

_Do they always have to get pissed off by him? Tsk. They never learn, _deemed Sasuke.

Then there were no interruptions so Kakashi started explaining the survival training in which

they had to pass in order to become genin leaving a depressed and very anxious Naruto. His

dream which he had only taken a step towards should not be stopped before it even started.

All other plans he had for his day was ruined like the prank on his rude teammate with the

will of passing the survival training no matter what, to become a Shinobi so he scheduled a

day full of training and studying jutsu.


End file.
